


Peek-a-boo, I see you

by RonaldRx



Series: ZsaszMask Week 2020 [6]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Hide and Seek, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Victor likes to scare Roman, blatantly based off that one outtake that was actually a deleted scene, i guess?, idk what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Roman and Victor play Hide and Seek and Roman gets pranked/scared.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: ZsaszMask Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985006
Kudos: 25





	Peek-a-boo, I see you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!
> 
> SO, uh, my first plan was being serious about this and have Zsasz be possessed by an actual haunted mask where Roman just didn't listen to the locals' warnings. But then I had this idea and uhhh, I rather liked it. Again, thanks to Jack (mlmxreader on Tumblr) for fueling this dumbassery and also throwing in some ideas (which sadly didn't make it into this because I suck at actually being funny buuuut ey).  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \- Ronny

ZsaszMask Week Day VI: Possession

"100! Ready or not, here I come!", Zsasz shouted through the loft.

He and Roman had a day just to themselves and Sionis was still a little riled up from the failed business meeting the night before. So, in order to get his mind off things and help him relax a little, they agreed to play Hide and Seek. It was something they didn't do often, not having the time or opportunity for it. Also, Roman was rather ashamed of resorting to children games to get his mood back up but Zsasz thought it fit him well. And hell, it was fun!

So, now Victor found himself in the role of the seeker for their first round. It was more fun for Roman to go hide and Zsasz rather liked seeking him out anyway because it's like playing with prey, a possible bird to free. 

As he started exploring each room, each nook where Roman could have hid, he was already thinking about where to hide himself in the next round. If he got to do that, that is. Sionis didn't really play by rules and so if he wanted to be the one hiding five rounds in a row, then Victor certainly wasn't one to argue with him on that. Not that he would anyway.

He took a second to pause and think where Roman could have been hiding because he wasn't to be found on his first sweep that was all about searching every obvious place. A closet, perhaps?

They didn't have many closets or cabinets, only the ones in the kitchen, one in the office but there was no way Roman could fit into that, and a walk-in closet for most of Roman's huge collection of clothes that weren't his go-to suits, accessories and shoes.

With that in mind, Victor first moved towards Roman's dressing room, where his walk-in closet was situated. There, he could already hear Roman. Faintly, but very much there.

Victor couldn't help but smile. Roman just really wasn't a quiet or patient person by any means and he lost Hide and Seek rather quickly because of it which often had him rather agitated. That is why Zsasz even did his first sweep of the entire loft before searching other - less obvious - places, so he could give Roman the illusion of not losing all too easily. The game was there to relax him and not enrage him any further, after all.

Not letting Roman wait any longer, Zsasz opened the closet's doors and peeked inside, immediately spotting his boss just standing amidst his hundreds of colourful suits and casual clothes. 

"Found you, boss," Victor grinned. 

"Only because I made it easy for you! Took you long enough anyway, it got really stuffy in here," Roman replied, smacking Victor's shoulder as he went past him, out of the closet. 

Zsasz just chuckled and shook his head, closing the doors again. 

"Hmmm, I think I want to be the seeker now, Zsasz," his boss said after a few moments of silence, surprising him a little. Not too unusual but more often than not Roman would hide for at least the two first rounds. 

"Sure thing, boss," he agreed easily. 

They went back to the main hall, where Roman put his arms against the wall, crossed them and laid his head on them as to make himself blind, his back turned to Victor. Then he started counting from one to a hundred, like they always did. 

Zsasz began to hide, quietly going through the loft and sometimes being loud in one room on purpose to stir Roman away from his actual hiding spot. Eventually, he settled on the rather tight fit of under the bed in the guest room, which was his own just a few years ago, still. 

Twenty minutes later, Sionis finally found him, already complaining about how Victor 'shouldn't hide somewhere where he had to get to his fucking knees to find him' and how it was 'unfair and his knees hurt now'. It made Victor smile once again. Despite his complaining, Zsasz knew it was working to relax him and get his mind off of the stupid fucks that dared to turn him down and be pricks about it on top of that. 

They fell into a rhythm of actually changing roles each round. That found Victor as seeker once again in their seventh round. When he reached one hundred and began to search for Roman, who actually became better at finding places to hide that weren't discovered within a few minutes, he came past the numerous masks filling the main living area for the nth time that day. He stopped for a moment, having an idea.

There was this one mask, it was Roman's newest acquirement. He was warned about it being bad or some shit. That a ghost was in it. Some made up crap like that. 

Zsasz didn't exactly believe in ghosts but he did receive some weird vibes from the mask. When he went to tell Roman about it and ask what exactly the guy said about it again, his only reply was that 'it was only supposedly haunted because no, Mr. Zsasz I do not believe in fucking GHOSTS and neither should you'. So, he didn't think much more of it. However, he noticed that Roman was actually a little jumpy since he got it. Whenever there was a weird or loud noise he would look at the mask with wide eyes and then he would get pissed off a second later. 

Assuming that Sionis might have bought into the warnings after all, Zsasz thought he could maybe scare him a little bit. Just for fun, of course. He - more or less secretly - loved to scare Roman. 

Carefully, he plucked the mask from its stand and held it up to look at the inside. Ah, there! There actually was a strap. He put the mask over his head and lowered it to his face. It was a little uncomfortable and he once again didn't understand how and why people would wear these things, except for Roman but he was different as it was. He didn't wear it to just hide or be someone else or for whatever reason people wore such masks for. 

With the mask on, he continued to look for Roman. At least he could see fairly well through the eye-holes of the mask. 

After a couple of minutes of wandering through the loft, looking into cabinets and under beds, and listening for any noises that might indicate Roman's whereabouts, he actually was a little impressed with his boss. He really didn't make it easy for him this round. Fair enough. He would find him eventually and scare him a little bit on top of it. The thought made his mouth stretch into a toothy grin behind the mask. 

Then he finally heard a small creaking sound coming from the next room, the kitchen. Roman was probably shifting in his hiding spot, getting increasingly impatient. It was coming from one of the kitchen cabinets he didn't bother to look into before, since he believed him not to fit into it. Huh. Apparently, Sionis was really determined this round. 

On silent feet, Victor approached the cabinet. He hovered over the doors, waiting a moment to open it, taking a quiet deep breath. Then he ripped open the doors, shouting "ZSASZ ATTACK" at the top of his lungs, which still came out a little muffled through the solid barrier of the mask. 

It got the desired effect, though, as Roman shrieked, jumped up and accidentally hit his head against the top of the cabinet before more or less falling out of said cupboard and onto the floor, face down. Luckily, Roman managed to catch himself on his hands before his face could actually meet the cold tile floor. 

"Shit, you alright, boss?", Zsasz asked, taking off the mask, after Roman landed and didn't move for a moment. 

"No," came the whiney sounding reply. 

Sionis pushed himself off the floor and stood up, brushing dust off of his clothes, glaring at Zsasz. 

"You're sleeping on the fucking floor tonight. No blanket. No pillow. Nothing. Just a cold hard floor," he groused, fixing Victor with such a fierce glare his mouth turned dry, slightly turned on by Roman's rage like he always was. 

"Sure thing, boss," he replied easily. 

"For a second I thought you were possessed or some shit. Y'know by the mask. Not that I believe what that man said about it being haunted and all that but you can never be too sure," Sionis told him, making Victor smirk. 

"Of course not, boss. Ghosts aren't real after all." 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE VICTOR! Are you making fun of me now, too?!" 

"No, I'm just saying!" 

"'just saying', my ass! You fucker!! That's it. You'll sleep on that floor for at least four nights! Then I want you to apologise to me and I want you to fucking mean it. 'Kay?" 

"Okay, Roman." 

It wouldn't be the first, nor the last time he slept on the floor for multiple nights. Sure, Victor wanted to cheer Roman up with their game of Hide and Seek but no matter how pissed off he was at him now, he had fun and was visibly more relaxed. He'd get over the scare in no time, too and then they'd further plot the murder of the fucks that set him off in the first place and all would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated, as always.
> 
> If you want to, you can come talk to me on:
> 
> Twitter: @RonaldRx_ 
> 
> and Tumblr: RonaldRx


End file.
